


Just a sapphic's poems

by JustASapphic (SaraCat1217)



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Love Confessions, Love Poems, Multi, POV First Person, POV Queer Character, Poetry, Romance, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25571158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraCat1217/pseuds/JustASapphic
Summary: A few poems I wrote during random emotional outbursts.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	1. Am I in Love with You?

I want to write you,  
the prettiest prose,  
But I'm too nervous,  
And I'm not good with words.

I do think of romance,  
Almost every day,  
But I don't have a desire,  
For you to feel that way.

I am fine with not dating,  
It doesn't make me cry,  
Since every day is a good day,  
If I can see you smile.

If I had to think of someone,  
Who I'd want to be with,  
Then it would be you,  
But it's only then, that I wish,

That the two of us,  
Could be together,  
Because otherwise,  
It doesn't matter.

You're not a 'second plan',  
No one comes before you,  
I just don't understand,  
Am I in love with you?

The stories always say,  
That love is all-consuming,  
But what I feel for you,  
Is still so, so tiny.

There's nothing wrong with that,  
Or so I've been told.  
Just wait for The One,  
Life isn't that short.

But what if you're The One,  
And I am just blind,  
Dismissing my feelings,  
Left and right.

Maybe this seedling,  
You've planted in my heart,  
Is what would kickstart my dreams,  
And bring me the stars.

Maybe these emotions,  
Building in my chest,  
Would be clearer on day,  
And let this racing mind rest.

They might grow big,  
Big enough to drown me,  
Or they'll stay a puddle and I'll sit,  
Drenched in my uncertainty.

Dream, that one day,  
I'll understand love,  
Is this it,  
Or is it not.

Well I hope, that hearing this,  
Your heart will beat faster,  
Since writing it took all the courage,  
My heart could muster.

You could call these lines  
A confession, if you're bold.  
Choosing names, admittedly,  
Isn't my stronghold.

But whatever you call it,  
Tell me if you know,  
Do you think I might be,  
Just a little in love with you?


	2. There shall be

There shall be a shining sun over a field,  
Of silky emerald grass,  
And a million flowers' scent shall be carried by the wind,  
On the day I take my last breath.

And there shall be a full moon,   
Just the day before,  
And reflected on the dew at dawn,   
I shall see my soul. 

There shall be a singing crowd,   
And a swirling sea of children,  
Dancing and cheering so loud,  
Just living in the moment.

And there shall be a wedding,   
A young, mesmerizing pair,   
And nothing would disturb their shining,   
But nothing shall be left unsaid. 

The bride shall be beautiful,   
Like she never was before,   
No dirt or dust shall dull,   
The light of her soul. 

And the groom shall smile,  
Like there's no tomorrow,   
And there certainly won't be one for me,  
No.


	3. FTM pov

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some ftm pov drabble

Little girl, don't act up,  
Go play dress up,  
Cover your face,  
With your mother's makeup,  
Do not let,  
That longing wake up.

I'm hiding underneath your skin,  
Oh so soft, unharmed still,  
It doesn't know how,  
you'll cut it through,  
When their hateful words,  
get through to you.

But soon enough,  
I'll break free,  
And crystal clear,  
You will see,  
We'll be the man you always hoped,  
But thought could never be.


End file.
